Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watering apparatus and more particularly relates to a nozzle for attachment to a hose or other water delivery system which nozzle has multiple outlets so that the user may selectively deliver either a full flow stream of water or a variable spray pattern, depending upon the user's requirements.
Nozzles of various types for attachment to hoses such as garden hoses are well known. Some of these nozzles are fixed and others adjustable, allowing the user to adjust the stream of water from a high pressure stream to a spray of varying intensity and angle. Spray nozzles of various types are also known for special applications for the delivery of paints, cleaning solvents and other liquids. A general shortcoming of devices of these types is that while they are effective to deliver a spray, they are not adapted to allow the user to select a full flow water outlet. A full flow water outlet allows the user to discharge fluid in a normal manner without having to remove the spray nozzle which is particularly advantageous if the user is filling a container such as pail or a drum with liquid. In addition, a full flow water outlet is convenient as it allows the nozzle to be threaded to other hoses to be used to deliver full flow of water without first removing the spray nozzle.
Various spray devices, which are represented in the prior art, include the following.
Pacht, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,808, discloses a power-assisted dump valve on a high pressure spray gun. In particular, the Pacht disclosure shows a high pressure fluid gun with a high pressure nozzle and a discharge orifice. When the handle of the gun is opened, the fluid passes through a valve assembly and through the orifice. When the handle of the gun is closed, the fluid discharges through the high pressure nozzle. The Pacht high pressure gun is designed merely to relieve pressure from a high pressure spray when needed and does not provide a constant full flow output.
Jeffers, U.S. Pat. No. 33,200, discloses a hose nozzle with a swivel head which allows the user to select from two water outputs. This construction allows the user to change nozzles and avoid being sprayed with water.
Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,210, shows a faucet spout with a diverter assembly to direct water from the faucet spout to another fixture. This type of device is representative of the devices which are used in tub enclosures to divert water from the tub spout to the shower head.
Levine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,551, discloses an apparatus for producing a pulsating spray of water which may be directed to the body of the user. Both the Nelson and Levine patents show the general idea of a spray head and a water diversion means to another location such as a spray shower head.
Battaglia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,093 shows a multi-mode watering apparatus. This apparatus has a plurality of water heads and spray heads and the device may be hand-held or ground mounted by means of a foldable spike attached to the body. The valves in the passageway allow the user to divert water to either an omni-directional sprinkler head or to a flared, sectorial or arcuate sprinkler head.
While the above, as indicated, are representative of the prior art and show various diverter valves and multi-positionable watering or fluid delivery devices, none suggest an attachment which may be secured to a hose or conduit and allows the user to select between delivery of a variable spray or a full flow fluid discharge.